Sammy et son farfadet
by Alounet
Summary: Rory adore regarder Sam jouer à ses jeux vidéos. Une après midi, Sam lui explique sa vision de l'amour. Slash Rory/Sam. Chapitre 3 : Rating M.
1. jouent aux jeux videos

**Titre** : Sammy et son farfadet

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Slash (Sam/Rory)

**Couple** : Rory Flannagan / Sam Evans

**Avertissements** : _Comme vous l'aurez compris, cette histoire va contenir une relation (explicite) entre deux garçons._

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent Ryan Murphy et à ses collaborateurs de la série Glee !_

_**Notes**__: J'ai envie de dédicacer cette histoire à Dark Roz (pour ceux qui la connaissent !), j'ai découvert avec plaisir il y a peu qu'elle a intégré mon mini moi (le mini Aldric) dans une de ses histoires (Blaine/Kurt), et ça m'a beaucoup touché. Elle et moi partageons la passion des couples très peu exploités ou très peu soutenus (du genre Sam/Finn ou Rory/Sam). Je suis un grand fan du Rory/Sam (et du coup elle aussi !), et à chaque fois elle me laisse pleins de reviews encourageante ! Du coup je me suis décidé à écrire cette histoire. Malheureusement, pas de lemon ici... (je t'en dédicacerais un bien pervers une autre fois), juste une histoire très sympathique et un couple que j'affectionne tellement (auteurs, écrivez sur Rory et Sam je vous en prie !)._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Rory était assis sur le lit de la chambre de Sam. Ce dernier était sur le bord, manette en main, en train de jouer à l'un de ses jeux vidéos favoris : Super Mario. Il était tellement pris dans l'action qu'il ne faisait d'ailleurs même plus attention à son ami qui était venu lui rendre visite et qui semblait s'ennuyer tout seul dans son lit.<p>

En réalité, Rory avait beau s'ennuyer, il aimait être ici. Il venait chaque mercredi et chaque week-end rendre visite à celui qui était devenu son meilleur ami, depuis les fêtes de Noël. Il appréciait Brittany et sa famille, mais il avait de temps à autres besoin de respirer. Mais pire que tout, il essayait de toutes les façons d'attirer l'attention du sportif blond.

Il s'était mis à sortir à la Saint Valentin avec Sugar, pour faire croire que le fait que Sam soit encore amoureux de Mercedes ne le touchait absolument pas. Mais dès qu'il avait appris que le blond était passé à autre chose, il avait aussitôt quitté Sugar qui trouva refuge dans les bras d'Artie.

Rory devait être honnête avec lui même à défaut de l'être avec les autres, et en particulier Sam. Il était doucement tombé amoureux du jeune Evans. Doucement, mais sûrement...

Il adoré appeler son ami par son surnom "Sammy", il adorait que ce dernier l'appelle "Leprechaun". Il adorait aussi le regarder jouer à des jeux vidéos auxquels il ne comprenait rien. Il adorait l'entendre chanter. Il aimait le regarder nager aussi. Il aimait manger en face de lui à la cafétéria. Il aimait discuter de leurs familles respectives, trop loin pour l'un et pour l'autre. Il adorait le voir sourire et dévoiler ses dents d'une blancheur à faire fondre un esquimau. Rory avait compris : il était amoureux de Sam Evans.

-Mince alors ! J'étais presque à passer au niveau supérieur !

Sam lâcha sa manette et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il avait les yeux rivés vers le plafond. Il se mit à son tour à réfléchir quant à la présence de Rory chez lui (du moins chez les Hummel qui l'hébergeaient).

-Pourquoi tu viens toutes les semaines me regarder jouer ? Je sais que tu n'aime pas les jeux vidéos.

-C'est faux, se défendit Rory qui était percé à jour.

Sam continua de sourire tout en regardant le plafond :

-Si tu étais une fille, j'aurais pensé que tu étais secrètement amoureux de moi.

Rory fut soulagé de savoir que Sam ne le regardait pas directement dans les yeux. En effet, l'irlandais était devenu rouge écarlate. Il ne voulait pas se trahir, il avait peur que le blond ne le rejette et ne soit choqué d'apprendre la vérité.

-Ha, ha, tenta de rire Rory en essayant d'être le moins faux possible. Ca te ferait bizarre qu'un mec ait le béguin pour toi, pas vrai Sammy ?

-Non, je ne pense pas.

Sam venait de se mettre sur le vente pour pouvoir regarder Rory tout en lui discutant. Il posa ses mains sur ses joues et continua :

-Tu sais, quand je suis arrivé à McKinley, Kurt avait le béguin pour moi. Enfin je crois... Il a voulu qu'on chante ensemble pour un concours de duos.

-Et tu l'as fait ?

-J'étais prêt à le faire. Mais Finn l'a dissuadé de le faire, car ça pouvait nuire à ma réputation. J'ai chanté avec Quinn pour finir et, tu connais la suite.

Rory était intéressé d'apprendre cela. Ainsi, même si Sam ne partagerait jamais les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui, il ne le rejetterait jamais de sa vie pour cela.

-Tu n'avais pas peur d'être mal à l'aise avec lui ? Ou du regard des autres ?

-Pourquoi ? Que ce soit un mec ou une fille qui s'intéresse à moi, ça reste flatteur. Si en plus de cela c'est mon ami et que je ne partage pas ses sentiments, je n'ai pas le droit de le rejeter violemment. Je dois être très prudent avec ça, pour ne pas blesser la personne.

Rory était fasciné par toute la générosité dont Sam était capable. Il était vrai qu'il était toujours présent pour défendre ses camarades, les plus faibles ou n'importe qui le souhaiterait.

-Tu t'es déjà posé la question à savoir si tu n'étais pas attiré par les garçons ?

-Je pense qu'on se pose tous la question à un moment donné dans notre vie.

Sam retomba sur le dos, regarda à nouveau le plafond.

-Je crois qu'on est conditionné à aimer les filles, du moins à être hétéro, tu vois ?

Rory approuva d'un "hum hum", laissant Sam continuer ce qu'il avait à dire :

-Mais au fond de nous, on ne tombe pas amoureux d'une personne parce qu'elle est du sexe opposé tu sais, mais on tombe amoureux d'une personne, point. Que ce soit une fille ou un garçon, c'est ce qu'elle va dégager qui va nous attirer, sa façon d'être, sa personnalité, ses qualités voir même ses défauts.

Rory était intéressé par le point de vue de son meilleur ami. Bien qu'il se doutait que le blond soit d'une grande ouverture d'esprit, il le découvrait d'avantage grâce à ce discours :

-Mais tu n'es jamais sorti avec un garçon ?

-Parce qu'aucun ne m'a intéressé jusqu'à présent. Bon j'ai faim, on va goûter ?

Sam se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre tout en faisant signe à Rory de le suivre.

Les deux adolescents n'abordèrent plus ce sujet du reste de l'après midi. Comme tous les samedis, la maison des Hummel se révélait assez vivante. Aussi, Kurt avait invité Blaine, tandis que Finn avait invité Rachel. Burt et Carole proposèrent donc à tout ce petit monde de rester pour manger.

Après le repas, Finn décida de raccompagner Rachel chez elle. Tous s'étaient convenus qu'ils se retrouveraient le lendemain pour rendre visite à Quinn qui était encore à l'hôpital depuis son terrible accident de voiture.

Kurt demanda à son père si Blaine pouvait rester dormir et il n'émit aucune objection. Sam et Rory se retrouvaient à aider Carole à faire la vaisselle et à ranger. Burt passa dans la cuisine et Sam en profita pour demander :

-Excusez-moi. Est-ce qu'il serait possible que Rory reste dormir ici ce soir ? Je voudrais lui montrer un nouveau jeu vidéo et...

Burt l'arrêta d'un geste de la main :

-Tu n'as pas à te justifier de la raison pour laquelle tu souhaite inviter un ami. Je t'ai déjà dit Sam que tu devais te conduire ici comme chez toi. La seule chose que nous souhaitons savoir c'est qui dort ici, rien de plus.

Sam semblait gêné, il se frotta la tête :

-Merci beaucoup.

-Allez, filez dans votre chambre les garçons, concéda Carole, et merci pour le coup de main.

-De rien madame Hummel, répondit Rory. Bonne soirée.

Les deux adolescents s'engouffrèrent dans l'escalier et rapidement, s'étaient retrouvé dans la chambre de Sam Evans. Ce dernier sauta directement sur sa console vidéo. Il chercha rapidement après le boitier du jeu qu'il voulait faire découvrir à Rory :

-Tu vas voir celui-là est vraiment extra. C'est un jeu qui mélange deux univers, celui de Final Fantasy et celui des Disney. Il y a des quêtes et...

Rory souriait en écoutant Sam parlait avec passion d'un de ses jeux vidéos. Il se posa simplement dans le lit du blond à l'écouter. Puis il le regarda jouer. Il réalisa soudain que pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, il passerait une nuit entière dans la même chambre que Sam. Plus encore, le blond n'ayant qu'un seul lit avec deux places, ils partageraient certainement les mêmes draps.

-Tu veux essayer ?

-Je ne pense pas que je sois doué.

-Allez mon petit farfadet, suppliait Sam avec des yeux de merlan fris.

Rory ne pouvait pas résister à un regard pareil. En pinçant des lèvres, il attrapa la manette que lui tendait Sam. Il se rapprocha pour se retrouver au bord du lit, juste à côté du blond. Ce dernier lui donnait des conseils pour jouer et avancer dans le jeu. Etrangement, Rory finit par entrer complètement dans l'univers et se trouva plutôt doué pour une première fois.

-Tiens, pour cela fais comme ça...

Sam posa ses mains sur celles de Rory pour l'aider à appuyer sur les différents boutons de la manette. Bientôt, Rory ne faisait que tenir la manette tandis que Sam, tout contre lui, appuyait sur les boutons. Rory s'immobilisa. Il sentait le souffle de la respiration de Sam tout contre lui. Son odeur également, ainsi que son parfum. L'irlandais tourna la tête et regarda le visage de Sam, émerveillé, qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres du sien.

Il ne réalisa même pas que Sam venait de terminer le niveau de son jeu et qu'à son tour, il le regardait. Les deux garçons étaient maintenant face à face, les yeux dans les yeux. Le brun était à nouveau paralysé tandis que le blond découvrait pour la première fois le regard intense que Rory pouvait porter sur lui. Par ce simple regard, cet échange non verbale, Sam comprit aussitôt ce que pouvait ressentir son meilleur ami à son égard.

Et il était flatté, voir même honoré.

Sam continuait de le regarder en souriant. Un sourire bête et stupide comme peu de fois on pouvait en voir. Intérieurement, Rory espérait que, comme dans un rêve, Sam l'embrasserait. Mais il n'en faisait rien, lui même surpris par cette alchimie qui s'installait entre eux.

-Il se fait tard, murmura Sam. On devrait se mettre au lit...

-D'accord...

Aucun des deux garçons ne bougea de suite. C'est Sam qui fut le premier à se lever pour éteindre sa console vidéo. Rory secoua sa tête et se leva à son tour. Sam contourna le lit puis enleva sa chemise et se retrouva torse nu. Rory le regardait gêné. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi, après tout il le regardait nager régulièrement, mais ce contexte ci était différent, plus intime.

Sam ôta ensuite son jean et se retrouva en boxer.

-Je vais me brosser les dents.

Sam sortit de la chambre pour se diriger dans la salle de bain juste à côté. Rory en profita pour se dévêtir et sortir de son sac à dos son "pyjama". Un pantalon de toile vert et un t shirt avec un grand leprechaun dessiné. Il s'agissait d'un cadeau de Sam à Noël dernier et il l'appréciait beaucoup. Une fois vêtu comme pour allait dormir, il rejoignit Sam dans la salle de bain, brosse à dent en main.

Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux puis regagnèrent à nouveau la chambre et se posèrent dans le lit du blond. Ce dernier avoua :

-Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais très mignon dans ce pyjama ?

Rory se mit à rougir et répondit :

-Non.

-Ca ne te dérange pas que je ne sois pas en pyjama ?

-Non, non, rassura Rory précipitamment.

-J'ai mangé du fromage au diner, avoua Sam. C'est pour ça que je voulais d'abord me brosser les dents avant...

Sam ne termina pas sa phrase et Rory semblait ne pas comprendre, il demanda :

-Avant quoi ?

-Avant de te souhaiter correctement bonne nuit.

Rory n'espérait plus un tel moment et ne s'y attendait absolument pas. Sam posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'irlandais. Ils échangèrent alors leur premier baiser. C'était la deuxième fois que Rory embrassait quelqu'un. Mais ce baiser était tellement extraordinaire.

Le blond embrassait tendrement et à merveille. Il poussa sa langue au travers des lèvres du brun pour toucher la langue de celui-ci. Les deux langues se mirent à danser. Ce baiser avait une odeur de dentifrice et de pureté. S'en était exquis pour les deux garçons. Quelques secondes après, Sam détacha ses lèvres à contre cœur de celles de Rory.

-Un garçon peut même craquer pour un farfadet tu sais ? lui dit-il en murmurant.

-Quand as tu su ?

-Je crois que je l'ai toujours su, mais que j'attendais le bon moment.

Sam l'embrassa à nouveau, cette fois-ci, plus chastement.

-Je... Je dois embrasser très mal. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience.

-Dis pas de conneries, tu es mon plus beau baiser, lui dit-il sincèrement et en souriant.

-Sammy... Je pourrais dormir contre toi ? demanda timidement le brun en baissant les yeux.

Sam attrapa le menton de son irlandais et lui fit relever la tête :

-Tu n'as même pas à me le demander.

Les deux garçons s'allongèrent ainsi dans le lit du jeune Evans, l'un contre l'autre. Rory posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Sam. Il écouta le cœur de ce dernier battre à une vitesse folle, tout comme le sien. La chaleur et le contact avec la peau du sportif le mettait dans des états peu catholiques, mais c'est ainsi qu'il s'endormit. Dans les bras de son Sammy.


	2. vont au cinéma

**Titre** : Sammy et son farfadet

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Slash (Sam/Rory)

**Couple** : Rory Flannagan / Sam Evans

**Avertissements** : _Comme vous l'aurez compris, cette histoire va contenir une relation (explicite) entre deux garçons._

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent Ryan Murphy et à ses collaborateurs de la série Glee !_

_**Notes**__:_ _Finalement je pense que cet O.S. dédié à ma chère amie va se transformer en recueil d'O.S. sur l'évolution du couple de Sammy et de son farfadet. C'est à dire que chaque chapitre peut se lire seul sans qu'il n'y ait de continuité réelle. Bref, voici donc un nouveau petit chapitre de mon couple fétiche. Je sais qu'il y a peu de fans, mais si vous lisez et que vous appréciez, laissez une petite review, je me sentirais moins seul à soutenir le Sory (ou Flanevans !)._

* * *

><p>Voilà maintenant plusieurs jours que Sam et Rory s'étaient embrassés dans la chambre du grand blond. Depuis, les deux garçons n'avaient pas perdus de leur complicité, bien au contraire. Rory continuait à venir les jours ou il n'y avait pas cours chez l'adolescent.<p>

Ce que Sam adorait chez le petit brun c'était son innocence, sa maladresse et son côté très naïf. Rory n'avait clairement pas l'habitude d'être dans une relation de couple, c'était tellement nouveau pour lui que cela amusait son petit-ami. Il était aussi assez réservé ce qui laissait à Sam l'obligation de faire le premier pas lorsqu'il souhaitait un baiser, lui tenir la main ou s'allonger contre lui dans son lit.

La question qu'aucun des deux n'avait encore voulu aborder était celle du sexe. Sam avait déjà eu l'occasion d'expérimenter sa sexualité, que ce soit avec Santana ou Mercedes. Rory, lui était encore puceau, ce qui n'était pas un secret. L'irlandais l'avait avoué à Sam a Noël dernier mais le blond s'en serait douté de lui même.

Si Rory serait bien trop gêné pour aborder cette question là, Sam lui, savait qu'il en parlerait tôt ou tard à son petit-ami. Ceci étant, le blond appréciait la relation qu'ils entretenaient tous les deux de cette façon. Une relation mignonne et douce. Le sportif savait aussi qu'avoir une relation sexuelle avec Rory, qui était un garçon, serait différent d'avec les filles. Et il ne savait pas comment aborder les choses.

Sam sortait des vestiaires, les cheveux encore mouillés après son cours de natation, puis il retrouva Rory dans les couloirs. Il avait un casque sur les oreilles et semblait perdu dans son monde. Le blond l'aperçut, sourit et arriva par derrière lui. Discrètement, il lui enleva son casque pour lui murmurer :

-Bonjour beau petit farfadet.

Rory sursauta et se retourna pour regarder son petit-ami. Il aurait tellement aimé l'embrasser en le voyant ainsi, mais il n'en fit rien. Parce qu'il n'osait pas encore prendre cette initiative et que de toute manière, ils se trouvaient dans les couloirs du lycée. Les deux adolescents s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne parler à personne de leur relation, décidant de garder cela secret, juste pour eux.

-Je pensais te voir dans les gradins pendant l'entraînement.

-Je devais terminer un devoir, désolé... répondit sincèrement l'irlandais.

-Ne t'excuse pas, tu te feras pardonné en m'accompagnant ce soir.

-Ou ça ?

Sam sortit de sa poche deux billets de cinéma. Rory les regarda et émerveillé répondit :

-Des places pour Star Wars en 3 D ?

-Je sais que tu es un grand fan de la saga, il paraît même que ça pourrait être mieux que la 3D d'Avatar, mais je n'y crois pas.

-C'est très gentil, merci, répondit Rory.

Sam s'approcha doucement et murmura :

-Si le couloir n'était pas aussi bondé, tu sais ce que je ferais ?

Rory regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés son petit-ami sans savoir ce qu'il devait répondre. Amusé, Sam ajouta :

-Je te plaquerais contre ce casier pour t'embrasser sauvagement...

Rory devint alors rouge écarlate et baissa la tête, ce qui amusa d'avantage Sam. Mais ils furent interrompus lorsqu'Azimo, accompagné d'autres joueurs de foot, passèrent à côté d'eux et bousculèrent Rory :

-Bouge de là le nain.

Le sang de Sam ne fit qu'un tour et, en colère, se retourna sur Azimo. Il lui attrapa le bras pour lui crier :

-Tu ne sais pas faire attention quand tu marche ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut la blondasse ?

-Répète moi ça ! s'emporta Sam en poussant violemment son agresseur.

Ce dernier poussa à son tour Sam et les deux adolescents commencèrent à se bagarrer sous les bruits et exclamations des lycéens. Rory était paniqué et ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Heureusement pour lui, le coach Beiste et Monsieur Schuester arrivèrent alors pour séparer les deux garçons :

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous prend ?

-C'est cet enfoiré d'Azimo qui passe son temps à emmerder les autres ! s'énerva à nouveau Sam.

-Sam, calme toi et suis moi, demanda Will, tandis que Beiste s'occupait d'emmener Azimo ailleurs.

Sam, tout comme Rory, suivirent leur professeur jusque dans la salle du Glee Club qui était déserte à cette heure ci. Will referma la porte derrière eux et regarda les deux adolescents :

-Sam, tu crois vraiment que déclencher une bagarre est la solution idéale aux ennuis que peut créer Azimo ?

-C'est de ma faute, intervint Rory qui se sentait coupable. Sammy a voulu me défendre et...

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, rétorqua Sam. Azimo n'a pas à te bousculer et à t'insulter.

-Nous savons ce dont est capable Azimo. Croyez moi, le coach Beiste va l'emmener chez le principal et il y passera un mauvais quart d'heure. La prochaine fois Sam, ne joue pas les justiciers tout seul d'accord ?

-Entendu, marmonna le dit-intéressé alors que leur professeur les laissait seuls dans la salle de chant. Rory en profita alors pour examiner le visage de Sam et vérifiait qu'il n'était pas blessé. Il ajouta :

-Quoi qu'en dise Monsieur Schue, merci. Je t'ai trouvé très courageux. Et très sexy aussi.

-C'est vrai ? sourit Sam. Tu me trouve sexy quand je me bats ?

-En fait c'est le fait que tu me défende qui est sexy. Avant, personne ne s'occupait de moi comme tu le fais.

-C'est parce que je laisserais personne toucher à un seul cheveux de mon mec. Je tiens à l'avoir en forme pour lui faire des câlins au cinéma...

Rory sourit timidement alors qu'il passait sa main dans les cheveux de Sam. Ce dernier prit l'adolescent dans ses bras et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son copain :

-Je me sens tellement en manque de toi quand tu n'es pas là.

-Moi aussi Sammy.

-Au fait j'allais oublier.

Sam desserra son étreinte et se mit à chercher quelque chose dans son sac. Il finit par trouver un petit paquet qu'il tendit à son petit-ami :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ouvre le.

Rory s'empressa d'ouvrir le petit sachet pour y découvrir un porte clef en forme de guitare dans lequel se trouvait une photo de lui accompagné de Sam. L'irlandais se souvenait parfaitement de cette photo prise à Noël dernier durant le réveillon chez les Evans.

-J'ai remarqué que tu n'avais rien pour accrocher tes clés.

Rory sourit au jeune homme et lui sauta au cou. Puis, pour la première fois, il prit l'initiative de l'embrasser. Il savait que le faire au lycée était risqué mais il en avait envie. Ils échangèrent ainsi un long baiser.

-Waouh, plaisanta Sam. Je t'offrirais des porte clés plus souvent.


	3. vont au restaurant pour leur un mois

**Titre** : Sammy et son farfadet

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Slash (Sam/Rory)

**Couple** : Rory Flannagan / Sam Evans

**Avertissements** : _Comme vous l'aurez compris, cette histoire va contenir une relation (explicite) entre deux garçons._

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent Ryan Murphy et à ses collaborateurs de la série Glee !_

_**Notes**__: Merci à Hélène pour sa review, mais aussi à Mathilde et surtout à Dark Roz (bon vous la connaissez, allez aussi lire les fictions qu'elle a écrite ou traduite ! Enfin je vous le conseille ^^). Je reviens donc avec un nouveau chapitre pour ce couple que j'aime tant :) Pour les grandes amatrices (ou mêmes les amateurs, d'ailleurs les lecteurs masculins sont le bienvenue lol), ce chapitre contiendra en grande partie du LEMON à savoir du SEXE à savoir un RATING M. Donc en fonction ce cela, venait lire... Ou non ! ^^_

* * *

><p>Sam était en train de regarder sa montre. Il n'était pas inquiet du retard de son petit-ami. En effet, Rory était parfois tête en l'air ou maladroit, il savait qu'il arriverait d'une minute à l'autre. Il se regarda au travers de la vitrine du Breadstix, ou il attendant, et remit correctement le col de sa chemise. Il faisait plutôt bon, aussi n'avait-il pas mis sa cravate. Il gardait cependant la veste que Kurt lui avait prêtée qui collait parfaitement avec son pantalon de soirée.<p>

-Tu es très élégant Sam, un rendez-vous secret que tu nous aurais caché ? avait demandé Kurt.

Sam n'avait pas répondu, laissant planer le mystère. Même si cela faisait déjà un mois que l'irlandais et le blond sortaient ensemble, aucun de leurs amis n'était au courant. Tout le monde savait que les deux adolescents passaient du temps ensemble, mais tous pensaient qu'ils étaient juste amis, comme deux bons potes, voir deux bons frères. Au lycée, le blond et le brun étaient discrets et ne se volaient des bisous que lorsqu'ils étaient sûrs d'être seuls.

Sam n'avait pas peur pour lui. Il pouvait assumer d'être avec un garçon, c'était sa vie. Mais il ne voulait pas que celle de Rory se transforme en cauchemar. Les mentalités avaient évolués, mais il voyait bien au travers de Kurt, Blaine, Santana et Brittany que ces quatre amis continuaient d'être persécutés pour leurs orientations sexuelles. Si lui pourrait gérer ça, il ne voulait pas l'imposer à Rory qui en bavait déjà suffisamment de par ses origines irlandaises.

Ce dernier arriva d'ailleurs face à Sam en courant, tout sourire, mais gêné pour son retard :

-Excuse-moi Sammy. J'ai raté mon premier bus et...

Sam posa son doigt sur la bouche de son petit-ami pour l'arrêter avant qu'il ne se lance dans un flots de paroles.

-Chut. Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne suis là que depuis dix minutes.

Sammy lui sourit et l'invita à entrer avant lui à l'intérieur du restaurant. Ils demandèrent à la serveuse une table pour deux. La dame les conduisit au travers de la salle et les installa sur une charmante petite table et leur laissa le temps de commander.

-Les Pierce sont d'accord pour que je dorme chez toi. Brittany pense que je disparais dans un autre monde quand je ne sors pas à la maison.

Les deux garçons se mirent à rire face à l'insouciance de leur amie.

-Je crois que Kurt commence à se douter de quelque chose, avoua Sam.

Rory leva un sourcil, attendant plus d'explications :

-C'est lui qui m'a aidé à me préparer. Je voulais être beau et charmant pour notre rendez-vous d'anniversaire...

-Tu n'as pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit pour paraître beau et charmant à mes yeux, confia Rory en prenant la main de son petit-ami.

-J'aurais peur de ne plus te plaire tout à coup et que tu finisses par tomber sous le charme d'un sportif de l'équipe de foot par exemple.

-Aucune chance, rassura l'irlandais. Je n'ai d'yeux que pour mon Sammy.

Les paroles de Rory pouvaient paraître niaises et très enfantines, mais elles étaient surtout sincères et véritables, ce qui touchait d'autant plus le blond. Ce dernier reprit le cours de ses pensées pour ajouter :

-Il a deviné que j'allais à un rendez-vous galant et, s'il nous voit rentrer ensemble ce soir, il fera vite l'addition.

-Ca te gêne que nos amis soient au courant ? demanda Rory.

Sam réfléchit quelques secondes avant de savoir ce qu'il allait répondre, puis il décida de se montrer le plus honnête possible. Il confia ses craintes quand au devenir de Rory si tout le monde finissait par apprendre leur relation.

-Je pense qu'on peut au moins en parler au Glee Club. Si des personnes peuvent garder un secret pour nous protéger, c'est bien eux.

-Je sais, tu as raison, confia Sam. Mais j'aimais bien l'idée de t'avoir pour moi tout seul et que personne n'est à se mêler de notre couple.

Sam serra la main de Rory. Ce dernier lui sourit et ajouta :

-Tu m'auras toujours pour toi tout seul. Je suis ton farfadet, je compte bien rester là. Sinon qui te porterait chance ?

-C'est vrai. J'ai besoin de toi au moins jusqu'à la fin des examens et que l'on remporte les Nationales.

Rory perdit son sourire, sans le vouloir, Sam venait de lui rappeler qu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, il devrait retourner en Irlande et surtout, s'éloigner de lui...

-Ca ne va pas namour ?

Rory baissa la tête, assez triste et Sam lui releva le menton pour croiser son regard :

-Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas voulu dire ça pour te blesser...

-Ce n'est pas ça. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passera pour nous quand je rentrerais en Irlande ?

Sam n'avait pas la réponse à sa question. Rory s'en voulait. Avant d'intégrer le programme du Rotary Club il savait pertinemment que son échange ne durerait qu'une année et que durant cette année là, il devait éviter de s'attacher sentimentalement à quelqu'un.

-Et si on profitait du moment présent et qu'on avisait au moment voulu pour trouver une solution?

Rory essaya de retrouver son sourire et lui répondit :

-D'accord...

Les deux garçons passèrent commande et savourèrent la soirée de leur un mois avec grand appétit.

La fin de soirée arrivée, Sam ramena Rory jusqu'à chez lui - du moins chez les Hummel. Etant donné qu'il était déjà tard, ils rentrèrent sans faire le moindre bruit dans la maison et ils montèrent discrètement jusqu'à la chambre du blond.

Une fois arrivé à l'intérieur, Sam avait à peine fermé la porte qu'il se jeta sur le brun pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il goûta ainsi aux lèvres du plus jeune durant quelques minutes avant de lui confier :

-Si tu savais comme j'en ai eu envie toute la soirée.

-Moi aussi. J'aime t'embrasser. Ce sont à chaque fois les plus beaux moments de ma vie.

-C'est parce que j'ai la plus belle bouche de tout l'Ohio, plaisanta le sportif.

-Et parce que tu as un goût de chips et de chocolat, j'adore ça.

Sam se mit à rire. Il enleva sa veste qu'il posa sur son bureau. Il poussa Rory jusqu'à son lit et l'y fit tomber. Le brun regarda surpris son petit-copain et lui demanda interrogateur :

-Tu avais envie de m'embrasser ou de bien d'avantage ?

-Un peu des deux je dois avouer...

Sam se mit sur Rory et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. L'irlandais regardait au plafond en se laissant aller au plaisir des baisers du blond.

-Mais je ne ferais rien de plus que des baisers si tu n'en as pas envie...

-Hum...

Sam qui était assis sur le bas ventre de Rory se mit à sentir quelque chose de dur juste en dessous. La chose dure - qui touchait les fesses de Sam au travers de leurs vêtements bien sûr - était bien évidemment la douce virilité de l'irlandais.

-J'ai réfléchi au cadeau que je pourrais te faire, murmurait Rory dans un souffle de plaisir, pour nos un mois et... J'ai envie de t'offrir ce que j'ai de plus précieux... Juste à toi et rien qu'à toi...

Sam continuait d'embrasser son petit-ami tout en enlevant les bretelles de celui-ci. Il les détacha du pantalon du brun et il commença à ouvrir la chemise blanche du jeune adolescent, bouton par bouton.

-Si tu veux que je m'arrête, à n'importe quel moment, murmurait à son tour Sam remplit de désir, tu me le dis d'accord ?

-Continue s'il te plaît Sammy...

Ce dernier passa ses mains sous la chemise de Rory qui était entièrement déboutonnée. Il déposa alors avec sa bouche experte, de nombreux baisers sur le torse de l'irlandais. Il s'amusait à jouer avec sa langue, léchant chaque partie du torse du brun avec beaucoup d'envie. Il s'attardait plus que nécessaire sur les tétons du brun. Il les titillait avec sa langue, tout en jetant un regard vers le visage de son aimé.

Rory était déjà presque en transe. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il goûtait au plaisir que serait le sexe. Jamais personne n'avait eu le droit de toucher son intimité, ni même son torse comme pouvait le faire son Sammy.

Le blond déboutonna sa chemise à son tour mais Rory l'arrêta:

-Je veux le faire.

Le brun qui apprenait donc de celui qui l'initierait, fit basculer Sam sur le dos pour prendre à son tour l'avantage. Il commença à déboutonner, très maladroitement, la chemise du blond. Rory tremblait de partout et ses mains ne parvenaient pas à se contrôler pour ôter correctement les boutons de la chemise de Sam.

-Je suis désolé, bafouilla t-il. Je voulais bien faire mais...

Sam posa un doigt sur la bouche du brun.

-Prend tout ton temps, de toute façon je n'irais nul part ailleurs.

Rory sourit timidement en devenant rouge de honte. Il tenta alors de retrouver son calme et réussit à enlever chaque bouton de la chemise de son futur amant. Sam enleva alors sa chemise et la jeta un peu plus loin dans la chambre.

-Je peux t'embrasser sur ton torse moi aussi ?

-Tu n'as même pas à me le demander. Fais moi ce dont tu as envie mon petit farfadet.

Rory s'exécuta aussitôt. Il embrassa d'abord le cou de Sam. Et au vu de son expression et à l'entente de ses râles de plaisir, les baisers de Rory le satisfaisaient. Le brun posa ses mains sur le ventre du blond et il y prenait appui pour descendre progressivement, le long de son corps. Il s'arrêta également sur les tétons du blond. Etant donné le plaisir qu'il avait lui même ressentit quand son petit-ami les lui avait caressé avec sa langue, il prit l'initiative de lui rendre le même plaisir.

Les deux garçons étaient tous deux tellement excités que des bosses plus que volumineuses apparaissaient au travers de leurs pantalons. Rory, lui continuait ses baisers, jusqu'à ce que Sam ne tienne plus et décide de passer à l'étape supérieure. Le blond reprit alors l'avantage, faisant basculer le brun sur le dos. Il l'embrassa avec une telle fougue que Rory manqua de faire une attaque.

-Tu m'excite tellement, je n'avais jamais ressentit ça avant.

-Je suis sûr que tu dis ça à toutes tes conquêtes, répondit Rory en souriant.

-Non. Parce que tu n'es pas une conquête...

Sam l'embrassa à nouveau puis ajouta :

-Tu es la plus spéciale des personnes avec qui je suis sortit. Tu es magique...

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et Rory lui répondit :

-C'est parce que je suis magique, il paraît...

-Alors je vais te sucer et je vais faire un vœu dans ce cas là ? demanda Sam.

Rory se mit à rougir mais Sam lui demanda d'abord :

-Je peux ?

Rory hocha de la tête pour donner son approbation. Le blond descendit alors à la conquête du bas ventre de son petit-ami. Il enleva tout d'abord le pantalon bien trop encombrant de l'irlandais avant de se retrouver face à un boxer - aux motifs de petit nounours - bien trop étroit pour le jeune brun.

Sam posa sa main par dessus le tissu et commença à jouer avec le sexe bien tendu de son petit-ami. Rory fermait les yeux, surpris de la sensation qu'il ressentait. Sentir une autre main que la sienne lui caresser son entre-jambe était plus que divin.

Le sportif fit tomber le boxer au sol en tirant sur l'élastique et la virilité de l'irlandais apparut face au visage émerveillé du blond. Ce dernier était sous le charme de ce sexe fièrement tendue. Rory, lui était gêné.

-J'aurais dû te dire que j'avais un sexe assez petit... confia le brun tout gêné et perdu dans sa honte.

Sam le regarda tout en souriant :

-Hey, arrête tes conneries. Il est juste parfait. Et je compte bien te le montrer...

Sam posa sa main sur le sexe du brun et commença à le caresser doucement, de bas en haut. Il faisait apparaître et disparaître le gland rosée de l'irlandais par ses coups de mains.

Le sportif s'allongea à côté de son petit-ami tout en continuant sa masturbation. Le blond avait son visage juste en face de celui du brun. Il voyait ainsi le plaisir que Rory prenait. Il gémissait, laissait échapper des petits bruits. Il fermait les yeux pour se concentrer et ne pas venir trop vite.

-J'aime te voir prendre du plaisir avec moi... murmura Sam en posant ses lèvres sur celles de Rory.

A ce moment là, Sam ressentit quelque chose d'étrange sur sa main. Un liquide chaud et gluant venait de l'inonder. Devant autant d'excitation et surtout, étant donné qu'il s'agissait de sa première fois, Rory venait de jouir au moment ou Sam l'avait embrassé.

-J'ai essayé de me retenir le plus longtemps possible, jura l'irlandais. J'ai essayé...

Pour le faire taire et l'arrêter dans ses nouvelles excuses, Sam sauta sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa passionnément. Sa propre excitation arrivait aussi à son comble. Le sportif enleva alors son pantalon et se retrouva en boxer.

-Tu veux me faire la même chose ? demanda le blond à son amant.

-D'accord...

Rory imita alors son petit-copain. Comme il l'avait fait précédemment, il lui ôta le boxer pour prendre en main son sexe fièrement tendue. Le brun était complètement surpris par la taille imposante du membre du sportif. Il était bien plus imposant que le sien. Il n'en était pas jaloux, juste surpris et complètement sous le charme.

Rory essayait de s'appliquer du mieux possible. Se masturber soi même et faire profiter de sa main quelqu'un d'autre étaient deux choses complètement différentes.

-Vas-y... Continue... C'est vraiment trop... bon...

Mais les murmures de son Sammy l'encourageait à continuer encore et encore. Il avait donc l'air de plutôt bien se débrouiller. Puis, Rory décida de prendre une initiative personnelle. Sam n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui faire une fellation étant donné qu'il s'était allé bien trop vite. Alors que le blond avait encore les yeux fermés, Rory se baissa pour se retrouver le visage en face de la verge toujours tendue de son compagnon.

Un tas de questions lui passèrent en tête, mais sans réfléchir, Rory sortit sa langue et se mit à lécher le gland déjà bien humide de Sam. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, fort surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Rory, de lui même, décide de le sucer. D'abord hésitant, Rory se laissa aller avec sa langue au fur et à mesure qu'il gagnait en confiance. Puis, sa langue ayant fait le tour de son sexe, il posa alors sa bouche et avala du mieux qu'il le put le sexe du blond.

Ce dernier posa sa main sur la tête du brun pour lui faire comprendre que non seulement c'était délicieux, mais qu'il se débrouillait très bien. Rory continua alors ses mouvements avec sa bouche durant plusieurs minutes. De temps à autre, il s'arrêtait pour reprendre sa respiration. Mais surtout, l'irlandais découvrait que Sam savait se contrôler bien mieux que lui même et qu'il aurait un tas de choses à lui apprendre.

Au bout de dix minutes, Sam arrêta Rory et lui dit :

-Je vais venir, continue avec ta main...

Rory obéit à son petit-ami. Il s'allongea à ses côtés, pour regarder le visage de son bien-aimé et il reprit le sexe du blond en main. Au bout de quelques instants, Sam se crispa, ferma les yeux, respira bruyamment et avec fougue avant de lâcher un cri qui ne mentait pas sur la nature de sa jouissance. Il avait inondé son bas ventre et la main de son partenaire.

Les deux adolescents se regardaient, les yeux dans les yeux, allongés sur le lit. Sans rien dire, ils savaient ce que l'un et l'autre ressentaient :

-Je n'ai pas pu faire mon souhait, réalisa Sam.

-Je suis désolé...

-Ne le sois pas. Je vais m'en occuper maintenant.

Sam caressa la joue de son petit-ami, l'embrassa, et s'attaqua à nouveau au sexe de l'irlandais. Cette fois-ci, il le prendrait en bouche et ferait son souhait, à savoir, ne pas devoir être séparé de l'homme qu'il allait aimer durant un très, très, très long moment...


	4. parlent de leur futur

**Titre** : Sammy et son farfadet

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Slash (Sam/Rory)

**Couple** : Rory Flannagan / Sam Evans

**Avertissements** : _Comme vous l'aurez compris, cette histoire va contenir une relation (explicite) entre deux garçons._

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent Ryan Murphy et à ses collaborateurs de la série Glee !_

_**Notes**__: Après le chapitre plutôt osé de la fois dernière, je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus soft celui-ci. Comme le remarquera ma Sonia adorée, j'ai finit par craquer... Et oui, Quinn fait une apparition ! Ceci est un chapitre plutôt mignon... Plutôt gentillet, qui fait du bien et qui montre à nouveau à quel point nous devons soutenir ce couple : Sory Flanevans ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Sam était dans la bibliothèque du lycée en train de réviser ses prochains examens. Il était accompagné de Quinn. Cette dernière s'était bien remise de son terrible accident de voiture qui avait manqué de lui coûter la vie. Cependant, elle était restée près d'un mois sans étudier et elle avait besoin de rattraper son retard pour être à niveau pour Yale.<p>

-Tu pourrais me prêter tes photocopies ?

-Oui, elles sont dans mon livre d'histoire, répondit Sam évasif.

La jeune blonde attrapa le livre qui se trouvait sur la table et l'ouvrit pour chercher ce qu'elle désirait. Elle tomba alors sur une série de quatre photos prises dans un photomaton. Sur celles-ci, on pouvait y trouver Sam accompagné d'un jeune petit brun que Quinn connaissait bien : Rory. Elle n'aurait rien trouvé d'étonnant à cela, sauf que sur le dernier cliché, les deux adolescents s'embrassaient tendrement.

Quinn montra la photo à son camarade tout en souriant. Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose, mais rien ne vint. Il se contenta de récupérer la photo et de la ranger rapidement dans ses affaires en bredouillant quelque chose.

Heureusement pour les deux étudiants, ils étaient au fond de la bibliothèque, personne ne les entendait.

-Vous êtes plutôt mignons...

-Ecoute Quinn, je...

-Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. Tu sais, ce qui m'étonne n'est pas que tu sois avec Rory. Derrière son étrange accent, son côté vert-gentil et sa maladresse se cache, j'en suis sûr, un garçon extraordinaire. Ce qui m'étonne c'est de voir que tu n'en ai parlé à personne à priori ?

-Je voulais garder ça comme mon secret... Je n'avais pas envie que tout le monde se mêle de notre histoire...

-Ou qu'on vous fasse subir la même discrimination qu'à Kurt, Blaine, Santana et Brittany ?

Sam posa son stylo et regarda son ex petite-amie droit dans les yeux :

-Comprend bien que pour ma part, je n'ai aucun problème à être avec un mec. Je suis bien avec Rory, d'ailleurs, je crois même que j'en suis réellement et sincèrement amoureux.

Plus perspicace qu'il ne l'aurait cru, Quinn conclu pour lui :

-Tu ne veux pas que les brutes s'en prennent à lui ? C'est pour le protéger ?

Sam se mit à sourire timidement, ce qui était rare chez lui :

-C'est un peu mon devoir en tant que petit copain...

Quinn referma le livre qu'elle était en train d'étudier et, toujours avec le même sourire, répondit :

-C'est quelque chose que tu fais très bien, sache le. Je le sais pour avoir été ta petite-amie.

-Merci Quinn.

-Tu me les passe ces photocopies ?

Le blond se mit à rire, détendu, et s'empressa de donner à son amie ce qu'elle désirait. Il savait maintenant que son secret était détenu par quelqu'un d'autre et intérieurement, cela lui faisait du bien de savoir qu'il pouvait en parler avec quelqu'un.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, le sportif décida d'annoncer la nouvelle à son petit-ami. Ils avaient prévus de se retrouver pour déjeuner dans le petit parc derrière le lycée, sur la pelouse. Sam arriva en courant, légèrement en retard, son sandwich et un sac à la main.

Rory était déjà assis dans l'herbe, dévorant les restes d'un paquet de chips. Le blond se lança sur le sol, bousculant le brun, puis lui dit en murmurant :

-Bonjour mon coeur.

-Sammy ! protesta l'irlandais. Tu as renversé mes chips...

Sam se mit à rire en sortant un paquet de son sac et en lui donnant :

-Excuse-moi, je voulais juste te surprendre...

Rory attrapa le paquet de chips - ses préférées - et oublia aussitôt le petit incident. Il se contenta de l'ouvrir et de commencer à manger :

-Tu mange presque autant que moi... Ou est-ce que tu met tout ce que tu avales ? demanda étonné le blond.

-Je ne sais pas, alors ta matinée, tes révisions avancent ?

-Ne m'en parle pas, répondit Sam exténué. Tu as de la chance de n'être qu'en première année !

Rory sourit tendrement à son compagnon et lui attrapa la main après avoir vérifié que personne ne pouvait les voir aux alentours :

-Au fait, ajouta Sam, Quinn est tombée par hasard sur notre photo à la fête foraine et...

-Elle est au courant? demanda enthousiaste l'irlandais.

-Oui... Ca n'a pas l'air de te gêner ?

Rory, la bouche pleine, hocha la tête par la négative. Après avoir avalé ses chips, il répondit :

-Ca me plait de savoir que quelqu'un sait que j'ai la chance de t'avoir pour moi comme mon petit copain. Surtout que Quinn est ton ex et une amie très chère à tes yeux. Je suis content.

-Génial, je pourrais lui demander d'être notre demoiselle d'honneur à notre mariage.

Rory était surpris par cette phrase, mais il décida de rebondir là dessus :

-Tu as déjà pensé à m'épouser ?

Devant le nouvel enthousiasme de son copain, Sam décida d'intervenir rapidement, gêné :

-Euh... Oui, enfin... Je ne compte pas te demander de m'épouser maintenant. Je ne suis pas Finn Hudson. Mais... Un jour, dans quelques années, tu sais. Quand je serais un sportif accomplit ou un cadre dirigeant dans une entreprise de jeux vidéos et que tu seras un journaliste intrépide. Que j'aurais une belle voiture, ou un monospace si on compte adopter des enfants.

-Et un chien qui s'appellera Puppy ?

-Et un chien qui s'appellera Puppy, ajouta Sam en souriant.

-Pourquoi je serais journaliste ?

-Parce que tu pourrais tenir une rubrique sur les jeux vidéos que je mettrais sur le marché, répondit le blond.

-On serait comme un duo ?

-Comme une équipe.

-Au travail et à la maison ?

-Je ferais la vaisselle, ajouta Sam.

-Donc je cuisinerais.

-Je rangerais les courses.

-Je repasserais tes chemises pour le travail.

-On sortira Puppy, glissa Sam.

-J'aurais un costume gris à notre mariage ?

-Oui. Et moi un noir.

-On ira en vacances dans ma famille en Irlande.

-Et on s'aimera comme des fous...

Pour conclure ses dernières paroles, Sam approcha son visage de celui de son petit-ami et il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Un long baiser bien amoureux. Lorsqu'il délivra les lèvres de l'irlandais, celui-ci lui demanda :

-Et si quelqu'un nous surprend ?

-On lui dira que Sam Evans est amoureux de Rory Flanagan et qu'il emmerde ceux que ça dérangent.

-Précisons leur bien que Rory Flanagan est lui aussi fou d'amour pour Sam Evans.

-Montre le moi. Embrasse moi encore.

Rory s'exécuta.


	5. rendent hommage à Titanic

**Titre** : Sammy et son farfadet

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Slash (Sam/Rory)

**Couple** : Rory Flannagan / Sam Evans

**Avertissements** : _Comme vous l'aurez compris, cette histoire va contenir une relation (explicite) entre deux garçons._

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent Ryan Murphy et à ses collaborateurs de la série Glee !_

_**Notes**__: Inspiré de bon matin par mon amie Dark Roz qui nous a proposé une sublime fiction sur ce couple, je vous propose un nouveau chapitre de ces moments de vie entre Sam et Rory. D'ailleurs si ce n'est pas déjà fait, aller immédiatement lire son histoire, elle est bien plus belle que mes cinq chapitres réunis ! Alors courrez, c'est un conseil ! Sinon bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me reviewer :)_

_je précise que cette fiction est aussi un hommage à Léonardo, Kate, James, Céline et les nombreux passagers du Titanic..._

* * *

><p>-Je ne sais pas si je dois mettre ma cravate rouge, ma cravate jaune, ma cravate rose...<p>

-Honey, on va juste au cinéma tu sais ?

Rory reposa ses différentes cravates sur son lit et regard Sam qui était assis sur le lit de l'irlandais en train d'envoyer un texto.

-Ce n'est pas juste un cinéma. On va voir Titanic, un des plus grands films du cinéma qui est maintenant sorti en 3D. Tu sais que je viens de Belfast ? La terre natale du paquebot ?

Sam lâcha son téléphone et regarda son petit-ami. Le voir exposer ainsi les raisons qui le poussaient à voir ce film c'était très mignon.

-Je sais que cette histoire te tient à cœur...

-Mon arrière grand-père avait mon âge lorsqu'il a embarqué sur le Titanic avec sa famille. Ce genre d'histoires, ça marque une famille.

Sam s'était levé et avait posé sa main sur la joue de son amoureux. Il l'embrassa ensuite tendrement :

-La rouge te va beaucoup mieux.

Rory retrouva son sourire et s'empressa de la passer par dessus sa chemise. Mais Sam l'arrêta. C'est lui qui lui ferait son nœud, tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Le blond aimait les petits moments comme celui là.

* * *

><p>En fin de soirée, les deux amoureux ressortaient du cinéma, des étoiles pleins les yeux. Etrangement, leurs films préférés à l'un et à l'autre provenaient du même réalisateur. Sam avait adoré Avatar et sa 3D, et maintenant, adorait tout autant Titanic et sa restauration en 3D.<p>

-Tu crois que tu serais tombé amoureux de moi si j'avais été de troisième classe et toi de première ?

-Pourquoi c'est moi qui est le rôle féminin ? protesta Sam en souriant.

-Sammy...

-D'accord...

Rory pouvait parfois prendre les choses très sérieusement. C'était un côté que Sam appréciait chez lui mais qui l'amusait également.

-Peu importe l'endroit, peu importe l'époque, j'aurais craqué pour toi de la même façon...

Soudain, Sam eut une idée. Il attrapa la main de Rory et l'entraîna :

-Viens, rentrons chez moi...

* * *

><p>Une demi heure plus tard, Sam pénétra dans sa chambre suivit de près par son petit-ami. Il commença à bouger pas mal de choses sous l'oeil étonné de l'irlandais qui ne comprenait pas ou celui-ci voulait en venir. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, le blond alla vers Rory et lui demanda :<p>

-Donne moi trente cents.

-Pourquoi ?

-Donne les moi, insista le blond.

Sans toujours ne rien comprendre, Rory s'exécuta et sortit de sa poche une petite pièce. Il la tendit à son copain qui se mit à sourire :

-En tant que client qui paye son dû, tu auras le droit à un portrait de toi, complètement nu...

Rory ouvrit la bouche touché par l'attention et il se mit à sourire :

-Tu veux que je sois ton modèle ?

-Yep ! Tu ne trouve pas que je ressemble plus à Léonardo qu'à Kate ?

Rory embrassa son petit-ami et lui demanda :

-Mais je n'ai pas le cœur de l'océan...

Sam lui fit un signe de la main lui indiquant de patienter quelques secondes. Il attrapa sa veste de laquelle il sortit une petite boîte. Il la donna précipitamment à son farfadet d'amour.

-Ce n'est pas un cœur, ce n'est pas aussi chic mais... C'est digne de nous...

Lentement, parce qu'il était touché, Rory ouvrit la boîte et découvrit un pendentif en forme de trèfle à quatre feuilles. Signe qu'était l'Irlande mais aussi leur amour à tous les deux, une véritable chance dont ils profitaient à chaque instant.

-Il est magnifique...

-Attends je vais te le mettre...

Rory se tourna et Sam ouvrit le fermoir du collier pour le passer autour du cou de l'irlandais. Bientôt, le pendentif était accroché et Sam embrassait l'irlandais dans son cou :

-Déshabille toi maintenant...

Timidement, Rory enleva un à un ses vêtements. Sa veste tomba sur le sol. Sa cravate se dénoua. Sa chemise se déboutonna. Son pantalon glissa le long de ses jambes. Le seul tissu protégeant encore son intimité rejoint le reste de ses vêtements. Le brun était complètement nu, offert à l'œil artiste de son petit-ami.

Ce dernier avait attrapé une feuille, des crayons et le matériel nécessaire pour réaliser son œuvre. Sam avait toujours aimé dessiner et l'art en lui même. Il participait à des cours de poteries, de dessin et de peinture. Tous ses amis reconnaissaient volontiers qu'il avait un bon coup de crayon.

-Installe toi sur le lit... Entre les coussins... Lève ta main... Voilà comme ça...

Rory était prêt et installé. Le brun était impressionné. Pour la première fois, lui seul était nu face à son petit-ami. Toutes les mimiques sur son visage montrait clairement qu'il était flatté, mais aussi terrorisé.

Sam prit presque une heure pour terminer son dessin. Une heure qui sembla encore plus longue. Une heure remplit d'érotisme et de sensualité dans la chambre du garçon. Si bien que le sexe de l'irlandais se mit à gagner en volume sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler.

Une fois terminé, Sam déposa son dessin et ses crayons sur la table. Rory pensait qu'il pourrait voir le résultat, mais le blond en décida autrement :

-Avant de voir ton dessin, tu dois remercier l'artiste...

-C'était juste un prétexte ? plaisanta Rory qui voyait le blond le rejoindre dans le lit.

Celui-ci embrassa son petit-ami doucement, puis avec une grande passion. Leurs lèvres se cherchaient, les langues se touchaient. Les mains du blond parcourait le corps doux de l'irlandais. Ce dernier enlevait un à un les vêtements que le sportif avait gardé pour qu'il puisse se retrouver dans le même état que lui.

Cette nuit là, ils firent l'amour comme pour la première fois, avec moins de maladresse quand même. Rory avait gagné en assurance. Il osait plus. Il jouait plus. Sam se perdait dans ses baisers le long du corps de son compagnon. Le brun jouait avec ses mains sur la verge de l'autre. L'intimité profonde de l'irlandais était mise à rude épreuve lorsque le blond entra en lui pour lui arracher des cris de plaisir et de jouissance.

Leur étreinte corporelle les faisaient suer, donnant à la pièce une odeur de mâle et de sexe qui les enivrait d'avantage.

Lorsque Sam s'écroula auprès du brun après s'être retiré de l'intimité de celui-ci, il lui sourit en lui disant :

-Si je t'avais perdu dans le naufrage, je me serais perdu moi aussi.

-Jamais je ne t'aurais laissé mourir.

-Moi non plus. Si tu sautes, je sautes pas vrai ?

-Tu ne m'aurais jamais laissé sauter...

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Un dernier baiser et les deux garçons s'endormirent, cette nuit du 14 avril 2012, cent ans après le naufrage du Titanic.


	6. fêtent un anniversaire

**Titre** : Sammy et son farfadet

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Slash (Sam/Rory)

**Couple** : Rory Flannagan / Sam Evans

**Avertissements** : _Comme vous l'aurez compris, cette histoire va contenir une relation (explicite) entre deux garçons._

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent Ryan Murphy et à ses collaborateurs de la série Glee !_

_**Notes**__: Un nouveau chapitre de mon couple préféré, c'est bien sur le Sory Flanevans. J'essaye toujours par tous les moyens de faire découvrir ce couple si génial à de nouvelles personnes, donc un nouveau one shot dans la continuité des autres... J'espère que vous apprécierez toujours autant et que vous me laisserez à nouveau des reviews, bonne lecture ! :)_

_Je me rends compte par contre que c'est encore un chapitre tout beau, tout mimi, tout gentil... Je pense que les prochains seront sans doute un peu plus durs ou moins "mignons". Ah et je précise que les fans de Faberry seront contents ici... Bon juste un petit peu je précise quand même ! :)_

* * *

><p>-C'est l'anniversaire de Rory ce week-end, et je voudrais lui préparer quelque chose de spécial.<p>

-Fais lui la danse du White Chocolate et il sera super content, répondit Quinn en poussant son fauteuil roulant jusqu'à son casier.

Sam lui fit la moue avant d'ajouter :

-Tu es simplement jalouse de ne pas m'avoir vu dans mon rôle de gogo danseur.

-Rachel m'a fait un débriefing complet, je te rassure. Et ce n'est pas comme si je ne savais pas ce qui se cache sous ton t-shirt.

Sam remit instinctivement son t-shirt en place comme s'il était gêné. Au même instant, une brune toute pimpante arriva à leurs côtés. Rachel Berry avait rejoint les deux amis.

-Salut Rachel !

-Bonjour Sam. Quinn, tu es prête pour notre déjeuner ?

-Je suis à toi dans une minute, répondit la blonde à son amie. Juste le temps d'aider Sam avec son organisation d'anniversaire pour Rory.

-Oh tu vas lui faire une surprise ? s'enthousiasma Rachel. C'est une brillante idée ! Je suis sûre qu'il va adorer.

-Je n'ai juste aucune idée de la surprise que je peux lui faire.

-Il faut que tu lui chante une chanson. Réserve l'auditorium et fait lui une belle déclaration, proposa Rachel.

-L'auditorium n'est pas nécessaire, ajusta Quinn. Mais tu pourrais lui chanter quelque chose, puis lui préparer un formidable petit diner pour vous deux.

-Mais pour avoir de l'intimité chez les Hummel c'est assez difficile. Et les Pierce seront chez eux.

Quinn regarda Rachel a qui elle venait de faire un clin d'oeil.

-Ma mère n'est pas là ce week-end, et je suis sûre que Rachel se fera une joie de m'inviter à venir chez elle, pas vrai ?

-Absolument ! Une soirée pyjama entre filles, absolument ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment, affirma la brune.

-Les filles, vous êtes super sympas mais vous n'êtes pas obligée de...

-J'espère que tu n'es pas en train de refuser ma proposition ? s'étonna Quinn. Passe chez moi l'après midi, je t'aiderais à tout préparer.

-Je passerais te prendre en fin d'après midi, ajouta Rachel à sa meilleure amie. Et toi, fit-elle à l'adresse de Rory, débrouille toi pour le faire venir chez Quinn.

-Comment je m'y prends ?

-Envoie lui un télégramme chantant, proposa Quinn qui regarda à nouveau en souriant son amie.

-J'ai la chanson parfaite pour cela ! On s'occupe de tout, conclut Rachel en poussant le fauteuil roulant de la blonde au travers des couloirs de McKinley et en laissant Sam seul devant le casier de la jeune fille.

Rory avait passé une étrange semaine. Tout d'abord, il y avait eu ce télégramme chantant pendant son cours de rattrapage. Il avait vu Rachel et Quinn débarquer, toute souriante, pour lui chanter en chanson qu'il était invité le samedi même à se rendre chez la blonde pour 19 heures. Aucune d'elles n'avaient voulu donner plus d'explications.

Lorsque l'irlandais fit état de cette étrange chose auprès de son petit-ami, celui-ci sembla distant comme s'il cachait quelque chose. Rory ne comprenait décidemment pas ce qu'il se passait.

Mais bien décidé à élucider ce mystères, il se rendit le samedi en question au domicile de la jeune Fabray, bien habillé et avec des fleurs. Sa mère lui avait toujours enseigné que lorsqu'il était invité à diner quelque part, il ne devait pas venir les mains vides et qu'une jeune fille apprécierait toujours des fleurs.

Le brun regarda son téléphone, il n'avait eu aucune nouvelles de Sam durant toute la journée. Pas un seul message ni un coup de téléphone, rien du tout. C'est donc la mine triste qu'il sonna à la porte.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il découvrit avec surprise son petit-ami, dans un costume élégant, le sourire aux lèvres :

-Bonsoir Monsieur Flanagan.

-Sammy ? Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Tu n'as pas deviné que c'était moi le télégramme chantant ?

-Mais... Pourquoi ?

-Joyeux anniversaire Roxy.

Sam venait de sortir de son dos une peluche représentant le chien Rox, du célèbre dessin-animé Rox et Rouky.

-Oh, Rox mon personnage préféré des studios Disney. Mais... Mon anniversaire n'est que lundi...

-C'est bien pour ça que j'ai décidé de te le fêter aujourd'hui, pour que ce soit une surprise. Je voulais te préparer quelque chose de spécial. Bon, les filles m'ont un peu aidées.

Rory tenait toujours la peluche dans ses mains, les larmes aux yeux. Il était très touché par l'attention de son petit-ami qui ajouta :

-Je précise que ce n'est pas ton vrai cadeau. Ton vrai cadeau t'attend à l'intérieur. Enfin si tu veux entrer.

L'irlandais sortit de ses pensées et mit un pied à l'intérieur de la maison. Sam referma la porte derrière lui et lui sourit :

-Mais avant j'ai une chose à faire.

Il posa sa main sur la joue du petit brun et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes pour lui voler un baiser pas si volé que ça, bien au contraire. Les deux garçons n'arrivaient plus à se décoller l'un de l'autre.

-Tu es le meilleur petit-ami du monde Sammy.

-Aujourd'hui, je serais ton Rouky, et tu seras mon Rox, d'accord ?

-Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas ce film parce que je te l'avais fait voir une dizaine de fois ?

-Je disais ça pour t'embêter, répondit Sam.

Rory regarda sa peluche :

-Il faudra lui trouver son renard que tu puisse avoir ta propre peluche toi aussi. On pourrait même appeler nos enfants Rox et Rouky ? suggéra l'irlandais.

Sam se mit à rire avant de répondre :

-Je pensais que tu voulais Jack et Rose ?

-On pourrait en avoir plusieurs non ?

Les deux garçons venaient de pénétrer dans le salon et Rory découvrit alors une table finement dressée et un plat qui semblait savoureux juste devant lui :

-Tu as vraiment fait tout ça pour moi ?

Sam attrapa alors une boîte posée sur la table. Il la donna à son petit-ami :

-Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, tu le sais.

Rory posa le chien en peluche sur la table et prit la petite boîte dans ses mains. Il était tellement touché qu'il n'osait pas l'ouvrit :

-Rox aurait suffit.

-Allez ouvre le, vite.

Sam était plus que pressé que son copain découvre le cadeau qu'il voulait lui offrir. L'irlandais s'exécuta et bientôt, découvrit en ouvrant la boîte une gourmette qui avait été gravée :

"A jamais, pour toi. Ton Sammy"

Rory avait les larmes aux yeux et tentait de les contenir. Sam sortit la gourmette de sa boîte pour la mettre au poignet de son petit-ami.

-Elle te plait j'espère ?

Rory se contenta d'hausser un oui de la tête, tellement les mots lui manquaient.

-Mais tu ne devrais pas dépenser autant d'argent pour moi alors que...

-Je t'aime Rory Flanagan, et que tu le veuilles ou non, j'ai décidé de passer ma vie avec toi et de te gâter de toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables. Je m'occuperais de toi et prendrais soin de toi, à jamais.

Rory sauta sur le blond pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Bien que l'odeur provenant de la cuisine semblait savoureuse, il avait bien envie de passer directement au dessert...


	7. se disputent

**Titre** : Sammy et son farfadet

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Slash (Sam/Rory)

**Couple** : Rory Flannagan / Sam Evans

**Avertissements** : _Comme vous l'aurez compris, cette histoire va contenir une relation (explicite) entre deux garçons._

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent Ryan Murphy et à ses collaborateurs de la série Glee !_

_**Notes**__: Voici un nouveau chapitre, ou un peu d'action nous fera du bien... Pour les amateurs, on aura du Klaine aujourd'hui ! Bonne lecture et bonnes reviews ? ^^ Ce chapitre est assez court, c'est vrai... Mais voilà !_

* * *

><p>-Je t'ai vu le regarder ! Depuis que vous avez travaillé ensemble sur ce duo, vous êtes toujours collés à deux !<p>

-Ce n'est pas vrai, répondit Rory à son petit-ami.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

Kurt venait d'arriver dans la salle du Glee Club et y trouva Sam en train de se disputer avec Rory. Blaine, son petit-ami, se trouvait juste à côté, l'air mal à l'aise.

-Sam est persuadé que je te trompe avec Rory.

Kurt se mit à rire, trouvant cette idée ridicule.

-Sam, tu n'es pas sérieux ?

Sam prit sa veste et quitta la pièce, plus qu'énervé par la situation. Il laissa les trois adolescents seuls.

-Rory ? interrogea Kurt.

L'irlandais se posa sur l'une des chaises, le regard dans le vide. Blaine s'approcha de son petit-ami et lui dit :

-Je crois surtout que Sam est stressé ces temps-ci.

-Pourquoi ?

-Rory va devoir retourner en Irlande à la fin de la saison.

-Sam pense que je ne l'aimerais plus une fois là-bas, confia à son tour l'irlandais.

-Je vais lui parler, conclut Kurt.

Avant que l'un des deux autres ne puisse l'en empêcher, le jeune Hummel avait à son tour quitté le Glee Club.

C'est dans l'auditorium qu'il retrouva le blond. Ce dernier était en train de gratter sur sa guitare, l'air absent. Kurt arriva derrière lui :

-Pourquoi avoir choisi Blaine comme prétexte ?

-Ce n'est pas un prétexte. Il a passé plus de temps avec lui cette semaine qu'avec moi. Ca ne t'a pas énervé peut-être ?

-Non. J'ai confiance en Blaine.

Kurt venait de s'asseoir à côté de son ami :

-C'est la séparation qui te fait peur pas vrai ? Je sais ce que c'est. Je te rappelle que l'année prochaine je serais à New York et Blaine ici.

Sam posa sa guitare et souffla :

-Comment tu arrives à le supporter ? De nos jours, aucun couple ne peut résister à ça.

-Nuance, aucun couple sans amour ne peut y résister. Mais j'ai cru comprendre que tu l'aimais non ? Et lui aussi.

-Je ne sais pas si l'amour que j'éprouve pour lui sera assez fort, avoua Sam.

-C'est une question à laquelle tu dois pouvoir répondre avant qu'il ne parte. Sinon vous vous ferez plus de mal qu'autre chose...

Kurt posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond et s'en alla pour le laisser réfléchir.

Plus tard dans l'après midi, Rory vint rejoindre Sam dans l'auditorium. Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas bougé, réfléchissant aux paroles de Kurt.

-Je peux te tenir compagnie ? demanda timidement le brun.

Le blond qui était assis sur le bord de la scène lui tendit sa main. Le brun l'attrapa et il se posa à côté de lui. La tête de Rory s'appuya contre l'épaule du blond.

-Je pourrais partir avec toi.

-Je pourrais rester.

-Et ta famille ?

-Et la tienne ?

Leur histoire s'annonçait bien compliquée.

Sam regarda son petit ami et l'embrassa. Sa main caressant la jambe du brun, puis remontant doucement jusqu'à son entrejambe. Le sexe de l'irlandais se mit à se tendre à l'intérieur de son jean.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? murmura Rory.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre... répondit le blond dans un même murmure.

-Stop, l'arrêta le brun.

Il s'écarta un petit peu de son petit ami et lui dit :

-Je sais ce que tu ressens. Fais moi confiance, on trouvera une solution. Il y a toujours des solutions.

-Si tu pars, je partirais, c'est un fait.

-Tu détesteras l'Irlande. Et ton frère, ta soeur, tes parents ?

-Je reviendrais leur rendre visite.

-Je ne veux pas que tu transforme ta vie parce qu'un étranger t'auras volé ton cœur.

-Tu ne me l'as pas volé, je te l'ai offert, avec tout ce que ça comporte.

-Il nous reste deux mois. Profitons-en pour être heureux comme jamais, d'accord ?

-J'essayerai petit farfadet.

-Merci Sammy.

Un nouveau baiser leur permit de se réconcilier pour de bon, un baiser qui se transformerait en bien plus une fois de retour chez eux...


	8. se souviennent

**Titre** : Sammy et son farfadet

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Slash (Sam/Rory)

**Couple** : Rory Flannagan / Sam Evans

**Avertissements** : _Comme vous l'aurez compris, cette histoire va contenir une relation (explicite) entre deux garçons._

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent Ryan Murphy et à ses collaborateurs de la série Glee !_

_**Notes**__: C'est un chapitre spécial, ponctué de quelques flash-back et annonçant une bonne nouvelle. Je crois qu'il pourrait être enfin la fin tant attendue à cette fiction ? J'ai bien dit pourrait, car il est tout aussi possible que je continue à écrire sur Sammy et son Farfadet. Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

><p><em>-Sam ? A quel âge tu as commencé à te masturber ?<em>

_Le blond regarda Finn qui était en train de ranger ses affaires de sport dans son casier. Assis, le blond leva les yeux vers le brun pour lui répondre :_

_-Je devais avoir treize ans je crois. J'étais en train de prendre une douche puis je me suis souvenu de ce qu'un copain d'école m'avait dit, qu'il s'était caressé et qu'il avait fait sortir un truc de sa queue... Alors... J'ai eu envie d'essayer._

_Sam replongeait dans ses souvenirs et sourit rien qu'en y pensant. Depuis, c'était devenu une pratique quotidienne et il ne s'en lassait pas :_

_-Pourquoi tu le demandes ça ? interrogea le blond._

_-Oh. Pour rien c'est... Bon, tu me promets de ne rien lui dire si je te le dis ?_

_-Ne rien dire à qui ? demanda Sam._

_-Bah... Rory... Il... Il m'a dit hier qu'il s'était... branlé pour la première fois la semaine dernière..._

_-Qu'est-ce qui te surprend ? Il a à peine quinze ans non ? _

_-Je sais mais..._

_Finn s'assit à côté de Sam et lui dit en murmurant, comme s'il avait peur de le choquer :_

_-Il m'a dit aussi qu'il s'était... Bon tu sais quoi, mais en pensant à... Toi..._

_Sam écarquilla les yeux et Finn sut qu'il n'aurait jamais du lui en parler. Après tout, Rory était son ami aussi depuis son arrivée au lycée et révéler ce secret là à Sam était une trahison._

Sam était dans la salle de chant et il regardait son petit-ami, Rory, en train de discuter avec Finn. Dans très peu de temps, Finn allait quitter le lycée et obtenir son diplôme, ainsi que Quinn, Mercedes, Rachel, Kurt, Puck, Santana et Mike. Sam était triste d'imaginer le départ de tous ses amis, mais par dessus tout, il craignait surtout le départ de Rory qui devrait éventuellement retourner en Irlande.

_-C'est quand même dingue que tous les membres du Glee Club soient gays non ? venait de réaliser Santana en marchant à côté de Sam dans les couloirs._

_-C'est un peu le seul endroit qui nous permette de devenir nous même._

_-Je savais que t'étais gay, ajouta ensuite la latina, c'était la seule raison pour laquelle tu ne voulais pas coucher avec moi, aucun mec ne m'a jamais résisté._

_Sam se mit à rire prenant la jeune femme par le bras._

_-Tu ne changeras jamais toi !_

Rory fit une tape dans l'épaule de Finn et rejoignit son petit-ami qui était assis sur la dernière rangée de chaises. L'irlandais réalisa que le blond avait la tête ailleurs et il lui demanda :

-Tout va bien ? On dirait que tu es bizarre...

-Je vais bien, répondit Sam pour rassurer son petit-ami tout en lui prenant la main. Je me disais juste que l'année prochaine serait vraiment bizarre sans la moitié de ces personnes ici...

Rory scruta la salle et s'aperçut qu'en effet, la moitié du glee club quitterait le lycée.

_-Tu es la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver à Sam, venait de dire Quinn à l'irlandais tandis qu'elle se laissait pousser dans sa chaise roulante par l'irlandais._

_-Mais chaque fois que Mercedes me regarde, elle me fusille, je crois qu'elle me déteste._

_-Bien sûr que non. Quand Sam m'a quittée pour Santana, à juste titre étant donné que je l'avais trompé avec Finn, j'ai eu la même réaction envers elle, mais elle est toujours mon amie parce que... Il faut du temps, tout simplement._

Quinn venait de rejoindre les deux garçons en riant. Depuis qu'elle marchait à nouveau, elle gambadait joyeusement au plus grand plaisir de tous :

-Est-ce que tu lui as annoncé ? demanda impatiente Quinn.

-Non, je pensais le faire en chanson, répondit Rory en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que vous me cachez quelque chose ?

-Parce que c'est le cas ! répondit Quinn.

Monsieur Schuester venait d'entrer dans la salle et demanda à tout le monde de s'asseoir.

_-Certains d'entre vous l'ont deviné ou le savent mais... Rory et moi... On est ensemble... annonça Sam à tout le Glee Club en lui prenant la main._

_-Sam voulait rendre les choses réellement officiel, ajouta Rory gêné._

_-Ca fait quoi de se faire sucer par une bouche aussi énorme ? demanda Puck sans aucune gêne._

_-Euh... bégaya Rory._

_-Tu n'auras jamais la réponse à cette question, intervint Sam tout sourire. _

_-Je suis fier de vous les gars, annonça leur professeur, je suis fier que vous puissiez être vous même et de savoir que vous êtes heureux._

_-Vous avez déjà choisit votre nom de couple demanda Rachel ?_

_Rory la regarda perplexe, puis Tina ajouta :_

_-Mike et moi on est Tike, Rachel et Finn sont Finchel..._

_-Sam et moi étions Fabrevans._

_-Britt et moi c'est Brittana..._

_-Oh, répondit Rory. Je ne savais pas qu'on devait se trouver un nom de couple._

_-Pourquoi pas Sory ? demanda Quinn. Ca leur va bien pas vrai ?_

_-Adjugé vendu ! répondit Sam en prenant son petit-ami dans les bras._

-Monsieur Schue ? Est-ce que je pourrais prendre la parole ? demanda Rory.

-Bien sûr.

William se décala, laissant Rory descendre et prendre place au milieu de tout le monde. Le brun s'éclaircit la voix et annonça :

-Cette chanson, elle est pour le garçon qui m'a fait tomber amoureux, qui m'accompagne depuis chaque jour dans ma vie et sans qui je ne me vois pas vivre. Et pour lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Quinn, Tina ? Vous êtes prêtes ?

Les premières notes de la chanson "I will stay" de We are the Fallen commencèrent et Quinn et Tina se placèrent derrière Rory pour chanter les cœurs de la chanson :

Tonight I'm without you  
>The raindrops are falling<br>With candle light burning  
>For you I'll be waiting here<p>

If all of our days have no more light  
>And all of our dreams are lost tonight<br>The stars can all fall and everything turn to grey  
>I will stay<p>

Graceful and loving  
>Beautiful and soothing<br>Can't breath without you  
>There's no life without you here<p>

If all of our days have no more light  
>And all of our dreams are lost tonight<br>The stars can all fall and everything turn to grey  
>I will stay<p>

If all of our days have no more light  
>And all of our dreams are lost tonight<br>The stars can all fall and everything turn to grey

If all of our days have turned to night  
>And all of our dreams are lost and lies<br>The stars can all fall and everything turn to grey  
>I will stay<p>

Tous les membres du Glee Club applaudirent tandis que Sam venait de se lever pour rejoindre les bras de son petit-ami :

-Ca veut dire que tu ne pars pas ?

Rory était en train de profiter de son étreinte avec son petit-ami avant de lui dire, ainsi qu'aux autres :

-J'ai eu la réponse de ma dérogation, je continue une nouvelle année scolaire ici. Je rentre juste pour l'été voir ma famille.

Sam le prit à nouveau dans ses bras tandis que Brittany annonça :

-Par contre, il va déménager.

Sam regarda perplexe la blonde, puis son petit-ami :

-En fait, je n'ai pas le droit de rester deux années consécutives dans la même famille d'accueil, j'ai donc du attendre qu'une autre famille fasse la demande d'un étudiant étranger.

-Et il se trouve que nos parents vont se retrouver très seuls, l'année prochaine, confia à son tour Kurt en regardant Finn. Et que tu seras le seul à vivre avec eux donc...

-Burt a déposé un dossier, continua Finn, voyant le sourire de Sam grandir de seconde à seconde, et...

-Toi et moi allons vivre ensemble chez les Hummel toute l'année prochaine ! conclut Rory qui vit la joie du blond éclater lorsqu'il sauta en l'air le poing en l'air tandis que tous les autres membres se levèrent pour applaudir.

Sam ne s'en empêcha pas et devant tout le monde, il embrassa avec passion celui qui allait continuer à partager sa vie et son quotidien. Il était en cet instant, le garçon le plus heureux du monde. Sammy et son farfadet étaient donc bien destiné à être ensemble.


	9. ont des enfants

**Titre** : Sammy et son farfadet

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Slash (Sam/Rory)

**Couple** : Rory Flannagan / Sam Evans

**Avertissements** : _Comme vous l'aurez compris, cette histoire va contenir une relation (explicite) entre deux garçons._

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent Ryan Murphy et à ses collaborateurs de la série Glee !_

_**Notes**__: Ce n'était pas prévu que je continue Sammy et son Farfadet, je pensais avoir mis un terme à leurs aventures avec le chapitre 8 mais je me rends compte que je suis tellement attaché à ce couple, que j'avais donc encore un millions de choses à dire sur eux !_

_Je vois le rappelle, le premier numéro de , Le mag est en ligne via mon profil, gratuitement, et sachez que le second numéro qui sortira samedi prochain aura un superbe article sur le Sory signé de Dark Roz, elle aussi grande impératrice du Sory !_

* * *

><p>-Papa ! L'intimité tu connais pas ?<p>

Sam referma la porte aussi vite que son fils le lui avait demandé. Il attendit devant la chambre de l'adolescent tout en continuant la discussion :

-Si tu ne te dépêche pas un peu, tu vas être en retard au lycée !

L'adolescent ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et se retrouva face à son père :

-Ca craint le lycée, tu peux me dire pourquoi je suis obligé d'y aller ?

-Parce que mon fils, tu as 15 ans et que tu es sous ma responsabilité et que je suis seul à décider de ce qui est bien pour toi.

-N'oublie pas que je suis là !

Sam et son fils se retournèrent pour apercevoir Rory, dans le couloir, en train de coiffer une jolie petite brune.

-Tu as vu papa Sammy ? Papa Rory est en train de me coiffer comme la princesse du dessin animé qu'on a vu hier !

-J'ai vu ça mon cœur. Et bien évidemment fiston, reprit le blond à l'attention de l'aîné de la famille, Rory aussi peut décider de ce qui est bien pour toi ou non.

-Quand je pense que tous mes potes pensent que d'avoir deux pères ça rend la vie plus facile, ils savent pas à quel point ils ont tord !

L'aîné tourna les talons pour récupérer son sac à dos, passer une nouvelle fois devant le miroir et sortir de sa chambre pour prendre son petit déjeuner dans la cuisine. La jeune fille, une fois coiffée, suivit le chemin de son frère tandis que Rory regardait amusé son époux :

-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire ? demanda Sam.

-A quel point notre fils peut être un rebelle au cœur tendre.

-Je n'ai jamais était comme lui, renchérit Sam. J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé l'école.

-Je crois que tu te fais vieux et que tu oublie ce que c'est que d'avoir seize ans.

Rory reposa la brosse à cheveux sur l'un des meubles du couloir, passa devant son époux et l'embrassa tendrement avant de dire :

-Je devrais aller dans la cuisine avant que Dianna et William ne la transforme en vrai champ de bataille.

Sam laissa son mari descendre tandis que lui même retournait dans sa chambre préparer son attaché case et qu'il terminait de nouer sa cravate. Il regarda sa montre et s'aperçut qu'il devait se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas être en retard au travail.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit le reste de sa famille dans la cuisine, William était en train d'exposer à sa sœur ce que son professeur de Glee Club souhaitait qu'ils chantent aux prochaines Communales.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'en CM2 on ne peut pas avoir un Glee Club nous aussi ? se plaignait la petite Dianna, c'est injuste.

-L'an prochain tu seras au collège Princesse, tu pourras en intégrer un, avait répondu Rory en servant son assiette de pancakes.

Sam passa devant son époux qu'il embrassa :

-J'essayerai de ne pas rentrer trop tard.

-Avec Quinn comme patron ? Tu rentreras toujours très tard, avait répondu Rory amusé, tandis que Sam allait embrasser sa fille et lui faire un énorme câlin.

-Tu seras là demain soir à la fête de l'école ? N'oublie pas que j'ai le rôle de...

-Tu as le rôle de Rachel Berry à Broadway, je sais, je ne louperais ça pour rien au monde mon coeur.

Sam passa ensuite à côté de son fils aîné, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de l'embrasser sur la joue :

-Papa, j'ai seize ans tu sais ? Je suis peut être un peu vieux pour les câlins et les bisous ?

-Tu as seize ans, mais tu resteras toujours mon grand bébé fiston.

Sam souriait à son fils tandis que ce dernier levait les yeux au plafond se demandant certainement ce qu'il avait pu faire pour avoir une famille pareille. Même si au fond, il devait reconnaître qu'il avait eu les meilleurs parents du monde.

Sam était à l'époque que l'assistant de Quinn, devenue l'une des plus jeunes assistantes du procureur de Lima, lorsqu'il adopta en compagnie de son époux le petit William, déjà âgé de trois ans. Si les débuts furent difficile pour que le petit bonhomme s'intègre à la famille, ce fut une superbe réussite. Puis quelques années plus tard, c'est la petite Dianna qui arriva pour compléter le tableau familial grâce à une mère porteuse.

Depuis, Rory se consacrait exclusivement à la famille et aux tâches quotidiennes tandis que Sam était devenu le premier homme de Quinn dans sa carrière politique. Porte parole et fidèle assistant, il ne l'avait jamais abandonné lorsqu'elle était passée procureur, puis lorsqu'elle avait brigué un poste de sénatrice. Les deux amis formaient une équipe imbattable.

-Je vous aime ! lança Sam en quittant la maison.

Le petit déjeuner prenait fin tandis que Rory proposa à son fils :

-Je suppose qu'il est inutile que je te demande si tu veux que je te dépose ?

-Papa, j'ai seize ans ! répondit le plus jeune une nouvelle fois, comme si personne ne voulait s'en rendre compte.

-Moi, quand j'aurais seize ans, je voudrais encore que papa me dépose à l'école ! affirma Dianna en attrapant son sac à dos.

Rory prit les clés de sa voiture et s'arrêta devant son fils aîné :

-Un bisous quand même ?

William fit semblant de râler avant de donner à son père ce qu'il attendait, l'embrassant sur la joue comme si c'était le plus grand des sacrifices à faire.

-A ce soir fils, je t'aime.

Le père et la fille quittèrent la maison, bientôt rejoint par William qui avait une très longue journée au lycée qui l'attendait : il allait devoir rompre avec sa petite copine, s'étant rendu compte qu'il en aimait une autre.


	10. fêtent Noel

**Titre** : Sammy et son farfadet

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Slash (Sam/Rory)

**Couple** : Rory Flannagan / Sam Evans

**Avertissements** : _Comme vous l'aurez compris, cette histoire va contenir une relation (explicite) entre deux garçons._

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent Ryan Murphy et à ses collaborateurs de la série Glee !_

_**Notes**__: Le jour de Noël, j'ai demandé à ma Soniania de me lancer un défi. Puis elle m'a proposé une fic de Noël dans le future avec les New Directions et leurs enfants. J'en ai commencé une, mais n'ayant pas le temps de la terminer à cause de tout mon travail, et bien je me suis rabattu sur un très très court chapitre mettant en avant Sam, Rory et leur future famille via ce recueil qu'est Sammy et son Farfadet. Ainsi je totalise dix petits chapitres. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonnes fêtes._

_Je vois le rappelle, le troisième numéro de Fanfiction,net Le mag est en ligne via mon profil, gratuitement_

* * *

><p>-Joyeux Noël !<p>

Sam laissa entrer Quinn dans le hall de sa maison, après l'avoir embrassée sur la joue, puis récupéra son manteau pour le déposer lui même au porte manteau. La blonde venait de poser au sol un énorme sac, contenant bien évidemment, plusieurs cadeaux pour toute la petite famille de son meilleur ami.

-Quinn ! Tu ne penses pas qu'ils sont déjà assez gâté comme ça ?

-Tais toi un peu, rétorqua la sénatrice.

Sam savait que son amie n'avait qu'eux à pouvoir gâter. Après deux divorces, notamment dû à sa carrière, la jeune femme n'avait jamais eu le temps d'avoir elle même des enfants. Elle ne le regrettait pas, sa vie politique étant une si lourde charge de travail qu'elle ne sait pas comment elle pourrait faire pour les élever.

Aussi, considérait-elle les enfants de Sam comme ses propres neveux.

Son meilleur ami prit le sac et se dirigea vers le salon avec la jeune femme. La petite Dianna courut immédiatement sauter dans les bras de celle qu'elle appelait Tante Quinnie.

-C'est pour nous tous les cadeaux dans ce sac ?

-Pour William et toi oui.

Dianna l'embrassa sur la joue et la reposa sur le sol avant de s'approcher de l'adolescent qui textotait.

-Joyeux Noël Willy.

-Joyeux Noël.

Ils s'embrassèrent sur la joue et Quinn regarda au dessus du téléphone de l'adolescent.

-Encore une nouvelle copine ?

William rangea son téléphone dans sa poche.

-Tu vas pas faire comme mes parents ? Vous n'avez jamais eu mon âge ou quoi ?

Quinn se mit à rire tandis que Rory arrivait à son tour dans le salon, en déposant un plateau rempli d'amuse-gueules. Il salua la jeune femme, l'embrassa et taquina son fils:

-Je crois qu'il a eu sa première relation sexuelle avec une fille la semaine dernière. Ca doit le travailler.

-Quoi? Pourquoi je suis toujours le dernier au courant ? demanda Sam.

-Tu savais même pas ça ! C'est moi qui l'ai découvert ! ajouta fièrement la petite dernière de la famille.

Devenu rouge de honte, l'adolescent blond hurla :

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Aucun sans de la vie privée dans cette famille ! Et puis, toi, dit-il en s'adressant à sa sœur, la prochaine fois que tu vas fouiller dans mes affaires, je...

L'aîné se mit à courir derrière la plus jeune qui s'enfuit en courant aussi, se réfugiant derrière Quinn.

-Calmez vous tous les deux, demanda Sam. C'est Noël, profitons en pour passer un agréable moment en famille non ?

Dianna tira la langue vers son grand frère. Ce dernier se calma et se laissa tomber dans l'un des fauteuils, sous le regard amusée des trois adultes.

-J'espère quand même que tu t'es protégé ? demanda Sam.

-Tu crois qu'on aurait du lui offrir des préservatifs a Noël ?

-Papas ! se plaignit à nouveau William tandis que Quinn explosait de rire.

Amusés, les deux époux n'abordèrent plus le sujet et tout le monde commença à dévorer les amuses gueules préparé par Rory. Les adultes discutaient de leurs différents amis. De Rachel sur scène le soir de Noël. Kurt et Blaine partis en croisière pour le réveillon. Santana et Brittany dans la famille de la première avec leurs enfants.

Puis s'ensuivit le repas, le fromage, le dessert et l'ouverture des cadeaux. Les enfants eurent tout ce qu'ils désiraient de la part de leurs parents. Quinn, elle, leur offrit des tablettes tactiles, des poupées et autres jeux vidéos.

Son appareil photo dans les mains, Quinn demanda à la famille Evans-Flannagan de se poser devant le sapin pour la traditionnelle photo de Noël. William avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur après avoir découvert ses cadeaux, Dianna souriait comme une princesse et les deux hommes s'enlaçaient amoureusement.


End file.
